cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
OCs made by JohnnyBoy64
Johnny has made characters on his own, and he thinks It's about time he shown them to The Public. Each of them have their own section. NOTE: You can make recolor clones of the characters, and reverse counterparts, and you can make them meet other characters, and you don't even need permission, as everything by comes for free. Baggy Baggy, labeled The Adventurous of The Meanies, is an OC by . She is a contestant in Johnny's Object Show, Battle for the Giant Car. She was a rejoiner in the first season, getting pretty close to the finals. She did not get enough votes to join the second season, due to her name not being Boat, Button, or Up-Arrow. All three of these are male. She returned in the third and fourth season, where she did not do well, and is not one of the thirteen remainers. In The Super Battle for Battle for the Giant Car, Baggy puts her evil self aside, as she sees a difference between the two words. Appearance Bagy is a rectangular leather bag, with a thick, magenta outline. In each corner, there is a small quarter of a circle, which is also magenta. The rest is just complete, blank, meaning it is white. On her top, she has a grey handle, with a white shine. In her intro pose, she is angry she is in a fighting stance. Her one arm is down, while the other one is up. Her right foot is tip-toeing, while the left one is in this shape: / —/ This means her leg bends before her foot, which would be tip-toeing if it was on the ground. Personality Baggy is mostly a bully, fighting anyone who gets in her way. She likes causing trouble, and playing pranks, like The Makeover Girls, and Gabe, Gali, and Gino respectively. She is easily annoyed, and hates it when she does not get the respect she thinks deserves. She also has a wild sense of adventure. She really enjoys it because she think it's interesting, and she says it's nice to enjoy. Coverage Trivia Gallery References Battery Boat Button Cricket Bat Dart Board Door Door, labelled The Depressed Rectangle, is a character by JohnnyBoy64. Fishy Fishy, labelled Smarty Pants, is a character by JohnnyBoy64. Appearance Fishy is a standard plastic toy gold fish, with orange scales. His tail has 4 points. He has a thick, dark orange outline. He used to look like a normal fish, but now, he has all limbs, and he can walk, as he had to wear a special land-breathing mask, which was invisible, in the beta version, when he had none limbs. Fishy's pose is scratching his head, with the other arm just hanging down. His legs are standing, as normal. Personality While he is not on of the oldest, he is the wisest character made by JohnnyBoy64. He has learned nearly everything, despite being only nine years old. He is the most reliable person for any intelligence, out of the children, or any character in general. He is nice, and runs for his life, instead of fighting for it. He is a coward, and he describes things alot, as it is his hobby. Football Glassy Jack Kettle Key Platey Ruler This section is about the OC by JohnnyBoy64. You may want to see The retired character. Scissors Spoon Steering Wheel Umbrelly Up-Arrow Trivia *The characters were not created by Johnny, but his Mom and sister, Jodie, made them instead. Category:Characters